Glenn Miller
Alton Glenn Miller ( Clarinda (Iowa) , 1 March 1904 - Channel , 15 December 1944 ) was an American jazz trombonist , big band leader and arranger when swing was popular. Content * 1 Life * 2 Dead * 3 Movie * 4 Radio 2 Top 2000 Life Miller became a professional musician in the twenties and has played in orchestras of Ben Pollack, Red Nicholls and Smith Ballew. In 1933 he was musical director and arranger of the Dorsey Brothers Orchestra that he tired of the many quarrels between the brothers left in 1934. For Ray Noble , a renowned British orchestra leader who continued his career in the US, he put together an orchestra that some time was very popular. Meanwhile convinced of his qualities as a leader, organizer and arranger Miller wanted his own band. The end of 1936 he left Noble, freelancete arranger (eg for Bob Crosby and Glen Grays Casa Loma Orchestra) and in 1937 founded his own orchestra, with the ranks some well-known musicians (including Charlie Spivak, Irving Fazola and Sterling Bose). Because success was forthcoming, he disbanded the band on New Year's Eve 1937. In early 1938, Miller tried again, this time with all young, unknown musicians. After a year of mixed results hit the band in early 1939 on suddenly. He realized that, by emphasizing discovered by his typical sound (formed by the combination of a clarinet and tenor saxophone playing melody line, and the other three saxes that harmonize), his band was an immediate recognition. By linking it to sound a sophisticated mix of popular songs, fast, virtuosic big band songs and medleys of old and new songs ("something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue") was Miller's band between 1940 and 1942 the most popular dance orchestra of the USA His best-known composition is Moonlight Serenade. Other well-known hits are: In the Mood, Sing Sing Sing, Chattanooga Choo Choo, Pennsylvania 6-5000, A String of Pearls and Tuxedo Junction. The singing was provided by, among other Tex Beneke (also sax), Ray Eberle , Marion Hutton , Paula Kelly and vocal harmony group The Modern Aires . In 1942 Glenn Miller enlisted in the United States Army and became captain named. He was conductor of the Army Air Force Band, with the task to provide appearances for the Americans who fought overseas in the Allied forces. Death A UC-64 Norse Mann as that Miller flew during loss On 15 December 1944 he was from England to Paris to fly in a Noorduyn Norseman , but he never arrived. Officially, the unit landed in bad weather and crashed into the English Channel . Since his body and the wreck of the plane were not recovered his death gave rise to speculation. Evidence for other than the official cause of death could be found in the statement, reconfirmed bomber pilots. On the day Glenn Miller disappeared, they saw the same type of aircraft flying under at the moment they dropped their bombs over the Channel after an aborted mission. An entry in a notebook of the then 17-year-old spotter Richard Anderton sheds new light on the plane crash. He scoffed at December 15, 1944 a Norseman east and west of London. According to these data the aircraft was far removed from the area above sea where airplanes could unload their excess bombs and flew it nor towards this region. 1Richard Anderton, who died in 1982, makes it likely that the plane Miller has crashed due to pilot error or a mechanical failure, as the official explanation was that time. Edit Miller's story was romanticized in 1954 by director Antony Mann appears in the film The Glenn Miller Story , starring James Stewart . Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:American big band leader Category:American soldier in World War II Category:American trombonist Category:American jazz composer Category:American jazz trombonist Category:Unexplained disappearance Category:1904 births Category:1944 deaths